Bristlefrost/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Bristlekit |apprentice=Bristlepaw |warrior=Bristlefrost |mother=Ivypool |father=Fernsong |sister=Thriftear |brother=Flipclaw |mentor=Rosepetal |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire, ''Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown}} Bristlefrost is a thick-furred pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Bristlefrost is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. She is born as Bristlekit to Fernsong and Ivypool, with her sister and brother Thriftear and Flipclaw, and is later apprenticed to Rosepetal as Bristlepaw. As an apprentice, she is shown to be rather smart and is allowed to complete her warrior training earlier than normal, though she fails. She later saves Rootpaw from drowning, leaving him indebted to Bristlepaw. She tries her assessment again and succeeds, becoming Bristlefrost, but quickly becomes depressed as Stemleaf, her crush, rejects her. Crestfallen, Bristlefrost mopes until Rosepetal convinces her otherwise, where Bristlefrost decides to become the best warrior she can be instead. After Bramblestar's revival, he is adamant on punishing the codebreakers. He easily manages to manipulate Bristlefrost into working with him to catch any cat breaking the the warrior code, which helps him twist it to his own benefits. However, Bristlefrost soon learns her leader is an impostor and agrees to help those wanting to oust the the spirit out of Bramblestar’s body. History ''A Vision of Shadows :She and her littermates, Flipkit, and Thriftkit are born to Ivypool and Fernsong. She meets her aunt Dovewing and Dovewing's kits soon after her birth. When she and her littermates get old enough, Ivypool spends less time in the nursery and Fernsong moves in to help care for his kits, which is unusual for a tom. The Broken Code :Now apprenticed to Rosepetal, Bristlepaw attempts to complete her warrior training early but fails due to a lack of prey. She also saves Rootpaw when he nearly drowns. After successfully redoing her warrior assessment, Bristlepaw is named Bristlefrost, and confesses to Stemleaf about her feelings for him. Stemleaf politely rejects her instead, which heavily depresses Bristlefrost as she wanted to complete her training early so she could be his mate. She remains this way until Rosepetal convinces her to live her life as she is young. She helps her Clan try and break the ice on the Moonpool, in an attempt to reestablish the Clan’s connection to StarClan. :She becomes obsessed with trying to please Bramblestar, and he lets her do the daily patrols instead of Squirrelflight. Realizing how dedicated Bristlefrost is to the code, the impostor manipulates her into being his eyes and ears in the Clan, resulting in Bristlefrost informing her leader of when Lionblaze and Spotfur crossed the WindClan border, and when Sparkpelt had not caught as much prey as she usually does, resulting in the three getting punished. Bristlefrost later realizes that her leader is an impostor, and begins working against him with several other cats from the Clans to try and restore the true Bramblestar as leader. Trivia Author statements *Kate likes Bristlefrost as a character and thinks she would make a good leader of ThunderClan. Interesting facts *Bristlefrost and her littermates have kittypet and WindClan blood through Cloudtail and Crowfeather respectively. *Bristlefrost's adamacy about following the warrior code is similar to that of her great-aunt, Hollyleaf. *Bristlefrost was one of Bramblestar's impostor's choices for deputy, and would have picked her if not for her age. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes External links * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references de:Bristlekit (DC)ru:Шерстинкаfi:Bristlekitpl:Jeżyk (KP) Category:Main article pages